


Expecto Patronum

by B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3/pseuds/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3
Summary: In the Marauders year 5, the boys learn the patronus charm and things change when Sirius and the whole Defense class sees his patronus.





	1. The Ride On The Hogwarts Express

Remus' POV

I got to the platform earlier than planned, I was just so happy to be going back to Hogwarts and see the boys again.

There was hardly anyone there and I didn't see James, Sirius, or Peter so I decided to wait in the compartment we've had since first year. Once in the compartment, I sat curled up by the window and started to read a book I gave a liking to over the summer.

I soon fell asleep, my dream being the same since third year. It took place on the full moon, me and Padfoot were running around in the forbidden forest, me chasing him. I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. I changed back into my human form, which was weird since the full moon shone bright overhead. Padfoot changed into Sirius and we just laid there, me on top of him. He then leans up closer to me and kisses me, and I kissed him back...

I wake up with a jump and look at my surroundings. I'm still in the compartment but there were three more people there. Once my vision settles, I see James and Peter across from me and Sirius to my side. "Nice to see you've finally joined us, Moony." Sirius said with a smile, His shoulder length black hair falling onto his face, covering his sparkling grey eyes.

James and Peter both look up from their conversation and said a quiet 'hello' before going back to their conversation. I yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of my honey colored eyes, looking at Sirius. "Hey." I say tiredly and gave him a small smile. He wipes his hair away from his eyes only to have it fall back onto his face, a small chuckle escapes my mouth. "Whats so funny?" He asks with a grin. "Nothing." I say quickly and look away.

When I look back at him, he is tying his hair back into a bun, little stray strands of hair coming out and resting about on his face. Part of me wants to reach my hand over and wipe the strands away from his face but I force myself not to. While he was busy playing with his hair, I begin to notice how much he changed over the summer.

He looks taller, but not as tall as me, like maybe 5'7. His hair was longer than I last seen him and his eyes looked even grayer, if that was even possible. I watched how sun reflected off his eyes, giving them a sparkling effect. He noticed me staring and look over to me, I flushed a deep red and look out the window, suddenly becoming fascinated with the passing trees.

After awhile, I could feel someone staring at me, so I looked over to my side and caught Sirius' gaze. He grinned and said, "Gosh Moony, you've gotten tall, and your eyes have become lighter." At that he flushed realizing what he said and so did I.

James and Peter stopped talking and look over to us. "Whats with the red faces?" asked James with a smirk. Then he noticed the change in height that happened to me over the summer and gasped, "Wow, Remus, you've grown a lot." Then he stood up and pulled Peter up too. "What are you doing?" Peter squeaked. "I want to compare our heights, Remus, Sirius, stand up."

I stood up slowly, followed by Sirius. I was the tallest being 6'2, Sirius came next at 5'7, then James at 5'6 and finally Peter at 5'3. "Woah," all three of the gasped and sat back down. I flushed and did the same.

Sirius' POV

For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, I kept stealing glances at Remus. He has changed a lot since June, his eyes were a bright honey-yellow color, he was really tall, and he had a big scar across his face that I could tell was from the full moon over the holidays.

It sort of made me sad that I couldn't spend the full moon with him over the summer, instead, I was at James' after my parents finally kicked me out for being a 'blood-traitor' for hanging out with 'half-bloods' and other 'blood-traitors'. But what finally drew the line was when they found out I was gay and liked my bestfriend, who is a 'half-blood' and a werewolf.

Since then, I have been living with James. I never told him the real reason that I got kicked out because I was afraid that he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, instead, I told him that it was because my family had enough with me. Remus and Peter don't know and I would like to keep it that way. Remus knowing would make him feel bad, like when I told them in third year about my mother and father using the crutiatus curse on me since they found out I was sorted into Gryffindor. Remus had a bad time when I told them, he got really angry and stormed out of the dormitory.

Telling him would make him super protective towards me and I couldn't tell him without telling him the reason for me being kicked out. Not yet.

For the rest of the ride, I kept quiet and watched how the light reflected off Remus, making his eyes shine. Watching him smile and laugh like there wasn't a care ont he world. It made me smile seeing how happy he was.

I felt like someone was looking at me, so I turned and say James look at me and his eyes flickered to Remus, then he smirked witch causes me to blush and look out the compartment door, seeing many students walking by and chatting with their friends. I knew James was gonna talk to me later about me looking at Remus, but for now, I'm fine.

As the sun was setting, the train rolled to a stop at Hogsmead. We got off the train and went to the threstrial-drawn carriages and headed up to the castle.


	2. Catching Up

Remus' POV

During the feast I kept catching Sirius staring at me. When I caught him, he would blush and look down at his plate, which hardly had any food on it. That wasn't normal, usually Sirius would be eating everything in sight. I guess i'll just talk to him about it later.

After the feast, we headed back up to our shared dorm. James and Sirius slowing behind from me and Peter. Once in the dorm, I went to my trunk and pulled out some pajamas, putting them on. I then sat on my bed and waited for the other two to come.

Sirius' POV

All during the feast, my eyes were locked on Remus. Even when James was talking to me, I would nod my head every so often and look diagonal of me. Remus caught me staring a few times but he wasn't the only one that did. 

"Sirius." James calls, snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I snap out of my gaze and look to him. A smirk was hanging on his lips. "You fancy him don't you." His eyes flicker to Remus and back to mine. I immediately blush and say, "No I don't." Even I could tell it was a lie.

James' smirk grew into a grin and he rolled his eyes, "Sure, and i'm in love with Peter." I gag and look back to my food, trying to avoid the topic of me fancying Remus.

On the way up to the dorms, James slowed down, looking at me to do the same. "You can't escaped to subject. I saw you staring at Remus on the express and every time he caught you, you'd blush and look away, same thing happened during the feast. It's obvious you fancy him, and don't lie to me." I look down and try to avoid answering him. "Sirius Orion Black, you better answer me." James then said.

"Okay, okay. I fancy Remus, are you happy now." I say a little annoyed. All he does is smirk and say "I thought so."

Back in the dorm, Remus was sitting on his bed and Peter already sleeping. I walked over to my trunk and got into my pajamas and sat criss-crossed on my bed. "Sirius, how was your summer?" Remus asked, breaking the silence in the room.

I shrug and say, "Could be better, you?"

"It was alright, James?" James looked up at me and then said in reply, "Very eventful." Remus had raised his eyebrow and look between me and James. "Eventful how?"

I look to James, avoiding Remus' gaze. My eyes pleading for him to not tell Remus what happened over the summer. James got the idea and quickly figured out something to say. "A lot of things happened that's all."

Remus let it be and we all sat there catching up. Awhile later, James fell asleep, leaving just me a Remus. "Why did James look to you when he said that his summer was 'eventful'." He says breaking the silence between us.

I look down, avoiding him and said back, "It's just that some things happened over the break." I manage to say, not wanting to talk about it too much.

"What happened?" I look up for only a moment to reply. "I don't really want to talk about it." I mumble and look back down.

Remus' POV

I could see the hurt in Sirius' eyes when he looked up. It was obvious that whatever happened over the summer wasn't very good. "I just want you to know that i'm here for you and you can tell me anything." 

"I know, but I can't tell you. I hope you understand." He says quietly and then lays down, back facing me and falls asleep. I lay down as well, facing Sirius. I wish that he would just open up to me and tell me what happened. I wonder why he can't tell me though. I'll just ask James in the morning. Soon I fell asleep as well.


	3. The Nightmare

Sirius' POV

I awoke in an all too familiar room. The air musty and room dark and gloomy. I haven't been here since the summer when I ran away, how was I here now?

A knocking at my door made me jump in surprise, but not a surprising as who came in after the knock. Walburga Black, or should I say, my mother.

I new there was something wrong, from the moment she opened the door, a smile was spread about on her face. But what concluded my suspicion of something being wrong was when she spoke. "Sirius, my dear son." She sounded kind and actually called me by my name and her son, not blood-traitor, disappointment to the Noble House Of Black, and many others.

"I know this is only a phase, you acting this way, and I know someday you will come out of it. But enough is enough. I am giving you a chance at redemption, to fulfill your title of Black and make your father and I proud. You see, there is this wizard, very powerful wizard, that is becoming very famous amongst the wizarding community. I believed he is commonly referred to a The Dark Lord? Take on his mark and you will be redeemed of the horrible things you have done in the past." Her voice was very calm and sincere.

I sat there, looking up at her in shock. I then snapped out of my shocked state, "I will never work for someone as horrible as Voldemort! He will loose this war because light always trumps dark." I replied.

It was then that she stepped forward and slapped me hard across the face. I quickly put my hand to the now throbbing and red area and look up at her. "How dare you say his name! How dare you call your master that!"Her voice was pure fury.

"He is not my master and will never be!" I managed to shout back. Her face reddened in anger and before I could say anything more, she raised her wand and yelled, "Crucio!" I fall to the floor, writhing in pain, tears threatening to fall.

The scenery changed and before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of a circle of death eaters. Then a cloaked figure stepped forward. "Sirius." He hissed, almost snake-like. "Welcome. Now you only have two choices here. Choice number one, you join my ranks and become a loyal death eater, or two, you refuse me and all your friends and those you love die while you watch, and then you'll suffer a far worse fate then they did. So tell me Sirius, which do you decide?"

"I will never join you!" I shout, "You will loose this battle!"

"If that's your decision." He looks to his death eaters and they suddenly have people in their arms. I recognized them as James, Lily, Peter, and Remus. "No!" I yell and try to get up, but got brought back to my knees by the cruciatus. I scream in pain.

"This is what you get when you defy the Dark Lord!" Voldemort says and commands the rest of the group to take acting. One-by-one, I see jets of green lights and four bodies falling to the ground. I cry out and listen as they all begin to laugh. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

I jolt awake to something shaking me. "Sirius... Sirius... C'mon Padfoot, wake up... SIRIUS!" It was Remus.

By this point, tears are streaming down my face. I don't even bother to hide them. I collapse into Remus' chest and hold him tight, smelling his scent of chocolate. He cradled me and rocks back and forth, running a hand through my hair and whispering things that sounded like, 'it's okay' and 'I'll protect you' and stuff like that.

He pulls away and cups my cheeks. Wiping a tear away, he looks me in the eyes. "Are you okay Padfoot?" His voice covered in concern and worry. I shake my head and look down, not wanting to look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He says in a soft, sincere way. If I was going to tell anyone, it might as well be him. I can trust him, so I nod my head and look into his honey glazed eyes.

I told him everything that was involved in my dream. "He killed you." I sobbed and dug my face in his chest.

"Shhhh. It's alright, I'm right here, they can't hurt you." He whispers and rocks me gently.

"Please don't leave me." I mumble against his chest. "Please stay."

"I would never leave you Pads, I will always be here." I soon calmed down and stopped crying. He laid me back down and went to go to his own bed when I caught his wrist and lifted my head to look at him, "no. Please don't go." I plead.

He sighs softly and I push over in my small twin sized bed. He crawls under the duvet and lays down. I lay my head on his chest and hug him protectively. Remus then put a hand in my head and began playing with my hair until I fell asleep.


	4. The awkward morning

Sirius' POV 

I wake up feeling safe and warm. As I slowly open my eyes, I realize the reason why I feel this way. I was cuddling up against Remus Lupin. 

The events from last night fade back into my memory and I blush deeply, stupid! I mentally scold myself, why did I have to do that? I bet he hates me, I bet he was uncomfortable and only said yes because I was crying and making him feel bad. 

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Remus stirring. I quickly close my eyes and pretend I'm sleeping so this doesn't turn out awkward, but I won't be able to avoid it later. 

Remus' POV

I open my eyes and all I can see is black. I swipe at my face and realize that the blackness was hair? What the- oh. I suddenly remember what happened last night and my face turns bright red.

I smile a little and feel a sense of hope that Sirius might actually like me back. Yeah right, I thought, he's as straight as they come, with all those girlfriends of his, it seems like he gets a new one each week. I'm surprised that he hasn't already gone out with the whole Hogwarts population of girls. 

I look down at Sirius' sleeping face and smile. My hand then subconsciously reaches out and pulls the stray hairs falling on his face. At this, he stirs and I freeze. 

"Hi Moony." He says a little tiredly.

"Umm... Hey S s sirius." I mentally curse myself for stutter and my face turns bright red.

Sirius gets off me and I frown at the loss of his warmth. He notices and tilts his head sideways like a dog, it's really cute. "You okay?"

"Yyyeah, iiim fiinee." I stutter out, blushing deeply.

"Woah, Moony, you sure? Your face is all red, do you need to see Pomfrey?" He reaches out and feels my forehead. I shake my head and manage to stutter out, "nnoo, I'm fine."

"Good. So umm... About last night... Sorry for waking you up and crying and making you stay with me." He blushes and looks down.

"Dont be sorry for crying, you were sad and it's okay, I didn't mind." 

"Hey guys, you ready for the first day of classes?" I jumped at the voice and look over to see James and Peter awake and getting ready.

"Yeah." Sirius says and I nod in agreement along with Peter.

Avoiding Sirius' eyes, I get dressed and turn to the guys, "I'm gonna head down early, see you down there." I avoid Sirius' gaze and quickly head out the dorm door.

Sirius' POV

Moony was acting a little strangely this morning, and he wouldn't look at me either. Maybe he's mad at me for what happened. I hope he isn't.

After getting ready, James, Pete and I all head down to the great hall. James leaving to chase after Lilly Evans again. Gees that guy can't take a hint can he?

Once entering the great hall, I sit across from Remus and Peter sits next to him.

During the whole time of breakfast, I kept catching Remus staring at me and blushing every time I catch him. What does that mean?

James comes to sit down with us a little later with a black eye, I snicker and was about to ask what happened when he shot me a glare that said don't even think about it Black.

Lilly comes in next and sits three people away from Remus. She stares at him and then flickers her gaze to me and then back to him, realizing what he's doing, but she doesn't say anything. 

Peter and James start to have a conversation which I tune out and think about what it would be like if Remus actually liked me back.


End file.
